1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a program for establishing communication settings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed widespread acceptance of systems that distribute video and audio data over networks typically under TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). These systems generally distribute their data to previously registered apparatuses.
There also exists data communication systems that connect two apparatuses as follows: when a user pushes the connection buttons of the two apparatuses simultaneously, the connection buttons are released simultaneously. At this point, packets containing release timing information are multicast by the system. The timing information is compared with preset information in each apparatus for a match. The matching apparatuses thus identify each other for connection therebetween. One such system is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-328093.